The present invention relates to an image developing machine using magnetic toner, and more particularly to an image developing machine using a magnetic brush comprising magnetic toner in which the magnetic toner is applied to the surface of a light sensitive drum for developing a latent image thereon.
In an image developing process employing a developing machine using magnetic toner in the form of a magnetic brush, the selection of a gap H between the surfaces of the light sensitive drum and a magnetic brush sleeve, the volume of the toner on the surface of the magnetic brush sleeve, and the thickness L of the toner on the sleeve are very important. Unless proper selection is made for these items, good development can not be expected. However, it is not easy to satisfy and stabilize the condition of all components which may affect the quality of the image developed, such as sharpness, resolution and background density.